Human Beauty and the Forklift (2019 remake)
by Kristina Kittensworth
Summary: It is an updated remake version of my old written version, "Human Beauty and the Forklift" from long time ago. I replace myself into a human female protagonist based on me or like a reincarnation of me named Amabelle meaning "lovable" in Latin-American origin. The reason I replaced myself into Amabelle that looks like me like she is a reincarnation of me. However, she is not me.
1. Introduction Amabelle in Cars World

The story opens with a racing car tournament in California started at 2007. The male narrator spoke as the story goes on, "Once upon a time, there was an elder man who was famous for Ferrari racing tournament. He was not like the other elder men who cannot walk or run. But this one is healthy and active. He is fearless, famous, daring, and fast."

The 80-year-old white skinned man with a white, short, slicked hair, and wore a red Ferrari racer suit was walking up to his red race car as he puts on his red racing helmet.

The narrator continued, "His name was Dan McHarold. But he is known as Daring Devil."

Dan entered his car and participate in the racing tournament. The man waved down his black and white checkered flag to start the race. All of the racers in their colorful racing cars zipped off. The narrator resumed, "Daring Devil always win. Whenever his tire got popped, he always pulled over and had his pit stop crew replace his flat tire. There is one man from Canada who is a member of Daring Devil's pit crew. His name was Thomas. He was Daring Devil's son. Thomas is always here for him no matter what in case when Dan lost the race."

Thomas helped the pit crew replaced the tire wheels of Daring Devil's car. He had white skin, dark blue eyes, slightly muscular, orange hair, and wore a red Ferrari pit crew member uniform.

One month later, things have changed inside Daring Devil. Daring became obsessed with winning. Thomas tried to warn Dan that his obsession over winning is a bad sportsmanship and he will put himself in high risk. But Daring Devil didn't listen so he attend the Ferrari race anyway. Later on, things have turned into a disaster during in the middle of the race."

Just as the narrator predicted, all of the tire wheels of Daring Devil's car popped and it tipped over forward. It rolled over forward as the crowd gasped in horror. It then rolled over sideways off the racing path onto the grass area. It stopped about upside down. The smoke steamed from the car and Daring Devil was wounded and unconscious. The narrator spoke, "The car has been wrecked by itself and Daring Devil was severely unconscious."

Later in the hospital, the doctor informed Thomas and his Indian wife, whose skin was tan, dark brown eyes, natural brown lips, long black hair tied in a low ponytail braid, light blue long sleeved loose Indian fashioned dress down to her knees, dark blue tights down to her ankles, black flat shoes and an orange Indian neck scarf, about what happened to Daring Devil. The narrator spoke, "Later in the hospital, the doctor informed Thomas and his wife that Daring Devil had died of severe injuries and a broken neck during the racing car accident." Thomas' Indian wife started to sob as Thomas embraced her to comfort her. Next to Thomas and his wife, there was a 5-year-old tan skinned girl that resembled her mother, except her eyes are dark blue like her father, her long black hair was tied in low pigtail braids, and wore a white T-shirt, light blue knee shorts, white ankle socks, and dark blue sneakers. The narrator spoke, "So because of that, Thomas decided to retire from being a member of Daring Devil's pit crew so he can resume his contented family life starting with raising his daughter, Amabelle Weslie, who wants to be a mechanic one day."

The narrator spoke the last words as Thomas, 5-year-old Amabelle, and his Indian wife exited the hospital while holding each other's hands. The camera went up from the hospital to the sky and the title in Pixar Cars font style, "**_Human Beauty and the Forklift_**" appeared onscreen. It faded away as the camera pan down to the school building. 7 years later, the middle school bell rings as the children got inside the school building. In the classroom, all of the preteen and tween students sat down in their desks. Amabelle, who is now 12, sat down in her desk as well. Her long black hair was down to her buttocks, front, short, straight fringe or bangs down to her eyebrows, two front shoulder-length hair strands that are on the sides of her face and draped over her front shoulders, white tang top under her dark blue hoodie, medium blue denim jeans, white ankle socks, and a black Converse sneakers. The 50-year-old female American teacher with white skin complexion, short, layered, straight orange hair, small round framed glasses, tight yellow long sleeved casual shirt, red dress pants, red, thin lips, and a black medium heel shoes named Ms. Donna Sanchez was sitting in her teacher desk. Her white classroom board with "Ms. Donna Sanchez" written on it to show it was her name, and she announced, "Good morning, class."

The students greeted, "Good morning, Ms. Donna."

"Welcome to my English class, and today is the first day of our school where each of you are gonna introduce yourself, and tell us your early life stories and your dreams you wanna grow up to be. This is the student self-introduction and show-and-tell. Who wants to go first?"

Most of the students are too nervous to volunteer, except Amabelle, who raised her hand. Ms. Donna smiled, "You, the one with a long black hair, dark skin, blue eyes, and a blue hoodie. Come on up."

Amabelle picked up her backpack, walked up to the front of the class, and set her backpack down. She smiled, "Hello, I'm Amabelle Weslie. I'm 12 years old from Walnut, California. And I brought my photo book and my favorite DVD, 'Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast.'"

Ms. Donna asked, "And what do you got in your photo album, Amabelle? Is there anything you wanna tell us about yourself and your family as well as your dream about who you wanna grow up to be?"

She nodded confidenty, "Why yes. I do." She opened her light blue backpack and pulled out her yellow photo album. She opened it and show her photos to Ms. Donna and her class. She explained, "When I was five years old, my grandpa was a famous Ferrari racer for all those years. He was called 'Daring Devil.'"

The students amazed, "Ooh."

Ms. Donna smiled with her comment, "Yes, we remembered Daring Devil. He was an amazing inspiration for anyone who wants to be a racer in Ferrari Cup competition like him."

Amabelle nodded in agreement and sadly informed, "Yes, but this is before he died in a car crash during in the middle of the race so my dad end up quitting and starting to retire after the horrible incident. My older brother was working in the car repair store. He fix cars and their parts as well. He was a good mechanic who loves Ferrari and I wanna be a Ferrari mechanic just like him. He was very fast at changing tires of each car he repaired for his customers. Then, last month before today, he died of pneumonia. So he's in a better place where he can be with my grandpa in heaven. I'll never forget how much I loved my grandpa and my brother."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Amabelle. But I'm glad you show us how much you loved your relatives who died for you." Ms. Donna said with a comforting tone.

Amabelle smiled and turned to her class, "That's all about me, my dream, and both my grandpa and my brother for today. Thank you."

Ms. Donna smiled, "Thank you for sharing with us, Amabelle. You may head back to your seat."

Amabelle smiled, "You're welcome, Ms. Donna." She put away her photo album and DVD back into her backpack before zipping it close. She carried it back to her desk, set it under her desk table, and sat down in a chair. She turned to look at the window to see the sky where the clouds took the shape of her deceased grandpa, Daring Devil, and her deceased, older brother. Her thought said from her head, "Don't forget me, Grandpa and Dalyn. I'll always be successful as you two."

Later after school, Amabelle carried her backpack on her back and exited the school. Then, the white skinned 12-year-old girl approached Amabelle. Her name was Cindy. She has pink lips, green eyes, dark orange, elbow-length, layered hair, freckles on her nose, tight teal-blue, long sleeved shirt under her yellow strapped, sleeveless dress, pink tights, and a black shiny boots with small heels. She called out as she ran after Amabelle, "Hey! Hey, wait!" She caught up to Amabelle and smiled, "I hope you remember me from your class earlier. I'm Cindy. And you must be Amabelle, right?"

"Yes, I am. So what do you need from me?"

"Nothing. I just wanna say…I love your story about how your grandfather, Daring Devil was a famous racer long time ago. My family and I watched some videos of him racing and winning the first place trophies. And also, I love your dream of becoming a Ferrari mechanic." Cindy smiled as they walked together from school on the sidewalk.

"Thanks, Cindy. I wanted to be a mechanic like my brother, Dalyn."

"Why do you want to become one like him?"

"I don't know. But being a mechanic is cool. From what I learned from my brother before his death, mechanics did standard engine, transmission, drivetrain chassis, and drivetrain repair. Auto mechanics are computer literate meaning they are skillful in computer technology and they are skillful in working on complicated vehicles like trucks, cars, and motorcycles. Like my brother, I like to change tires and work for cars with cool parts in them."

"Wow, that's a lot of work with gears and stuff. Does it seem challenging to you?" Cindy asked with concern.  
A

"Maybe, but that never stop me from following my dream just because I wanna be a mechanic like my brother." Amabelle answered. She headed to her bike in a bicycle parking area and told, "Right now, I better head back home for dinner that my mom's cooking for me any minute." She unlock the chain with her key as she spoke. She put them away into her backpack and put on her blue bike helmet before she spoke with last words, "Oh, by the way, thanks for your time with me, Cindy. Maybe we can meet each other again tomorrow in class."

"That'll be sweet, Amabelle. Take care."

"You too." Amabelle smiled before she rode off with her bike she mounted. In the middle of the neighborhood area, she drove straight past the houses on the sidewalk. Suddenly, the strange, white, glowing portal appeared by itself in front of her. She gasped at it and stopped her bike before she might touch it. She asked, "What was that?" She got off her bike, stood on her feet to the ground and took a close look at the portal curiously. Then, suddenly, the wind entered the portal like it started to suck some leaves and other stuff in. It also started to drag, and absorb Amabelle and her bike into it as well. She try to get away from that portal by turning around and run. But the portal was too strong to drag her by the air so she tripped forward. Both she and her bicycle got sucked into the portal as she screamed, "Aaaaaahhh!"

The portal vanished into thin air with Amabelle in it. Later, Amabelle woke up and find herself in a white laboratory room. She sat up and rubbed her head as she groaned in pain, "Oh…My head." Her vision are blurry as she looked around, "Mom? Dad?" Suddenly, she heard voices around her.  
A

The first male voice spoke, "Look, it's alive."

Amabelle wondered, "Who's there?" She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision and asked, "Who said that?"

She turned to see what she saw that might surprise her. It's a white Chevrolet Malibu LT V6 sedan. But it is alive and it is a male. It has eyes for front car window or windshield and a large mouth on the front bumper. His eye color is silver. He smiled, "I did."

She screamed, "Aah!" She panted in fear and shock as she crawled backward away from him.

The white, male forklift workers of this white, talking sedan approached behind Amabelle who bumped into them. When she felt what she bumped into, she turned around at them and screamed in a startle, "Aaahh!"

The first forklift worker responded, "Say, Professor, this creature is skittish."

The second forklift worker wrote down notes on the clipboard as he responded, "And it knows how to scream and talk." He showed it to the male sedan leader and asked, "What do you think, Professor Suman?"

This white male sedan named Professor Harrison Suman read the notes that one of his forklift workers wrote as Amabelle snuck past them. Suman smiled, "I see. Very interesting behaviors of that creature that is called a human." She found a bike and a backpack that are leaning on the wall. She firstly grabs her backpack and puts it on her back. She jumps onto her bike as the first forklift worker notices her. He warned, "Professor, the creature's getting away!"

She gasped that she got caught off guard and drove off with her bike to escape. Professor Suman commanded, "Somebody, stop that human creature! I need to complete my research!" He turned to the first forklift worker and commanded, "Sound the alarm, Drake!"

Drake the first forklift worker ran up to the wall and push the red alarm button to alert the security guards. It makes a loud beeping alarm sounds. Amabelle heard it as she drove through the hallway with her bike. The doors opened and it revealed to be black and white security cars. Some are male and some are female. She shrieked, "Uh-oh!"

She quickly pedaled to make her bike go faster. She drove past those security cars that are chasing after her. Suman spoke through the side voice communicator attached to the side of his car body, "Guards, stop that creature from escaping and bring it back to me! But whatever you do, don't hurt it because it is small and fragile as a flower!"

The security cars nod while chasing Amabelle. She panted until she found an emergency exit, but is blocked by more security cars. She got surrounded and she panted with fear. She had no idea what's going on. One of the security guards commanded, "There's nowhere to run, little one. Now get off the thing and come with us in peace. We're not gonna hurt you. Do you hear me?"

Amabelle looked up at the ceiling air vent. She thought for a few seconds. Security car #1 asked, "Well?"

In response, Amabelle dismounted off her bike, ran up to one of the security cars, jumped onto the head roof to reach the vent door and opened it. She jumped up into it and climbed into the vent passageway. She left her bike behind because she had no choice but to escape through the vent. The second security car surprised, "Drat! It's getting away into the air vent!"

The first one commanded, "Let's split up and scout every air vent in case one of us has to catch it."

All of the security guard cars split up to check all of those air vents. In the vent passageway, Amabelle crawled through and found the light through the window. She pushed the vent lid opened and it led her to outside of this huge white laboratory building. She climbed down from the vent, but she slipped and ended up falling into the lake that surrounded this building. She screamed as she fell, "Aaaaaahhhh!" She fell into the lake and splashed into it at the bottom of the hole.

**Splash!**

Luckily, she knew how to swim. She breaks the surface by emerging her head out of the lake to catch her air breath, and swims all the way to the forest surface. She finally made it and became exhausted. She was all soaking wet. She got up and walked off into the woods. Later, she exited it and headed straight to Route 66 on the dirt surface. Few hours later, she took off her blue hoodie and tied its sleeves around her waist because it was hot outside in a desert area like this. She felt lost and tired. All she did was walking around and trying to find a shelter to sleep in.

She called, "HELLO?!" She can hear her voice echoed after that. She shouted, "CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME?!" Her voice echoed in this area after that again. There was no answer. Nobody was here. It was all quiet and empty, but dirt, rocky mountains, some grasses, tumbleweeds, and rocks all over the surface. She had no choice but to keep walking.

Later, she found the run-down town of Radiator Springs so she stumbled into it. She was amazed and she had never seen a town like this before. She gasped as she heard voices so she had to hide from their sights. She hid behind the huge mailbox. All she saw was more talking cars and vehicles like a talking firetruck. Like Professor Suman, his forklift workers, and security guards, they all have front windshields for eyes and the large mouths on their front bumpers. The first one she saw was Flo and Ramone cruising across the road path. Flo has light green paint on most of her bodywork, with a bit of white on her sides. She has green eyes, whitewall tires, two large tailfins, and tiny headlights that seem to have a resemblance to dimples, and a license plate that reads "SHO GRL", meaning "show girl". She is based on a 1957 GM Motorama Show Car, although GM did not host any shows in 1957. She also has some resemblance to a 1951 Buick XP-300, with one exception being that her tailfins are bigger.

As for Ramone, he is a 1959 Chevrolet Impala low-rider. He appeared to be purple with orange and red flames on his sides. His eyes are green. They are seen chatting and dating each other as Amabelle snuck past them. She was scared and didn't understand what's going on. She finally made it to the tire store that turned out to be Casa Della Tyres. She was amazed as she remembers something and said to herself, "Say, it reminds me of Dalyn's auto parts store where he sold out tires and repair cars as a mechanic. I think I started to like this auto part store." She gasped as the door of Casa Della Tyres automatically opened up so she quickly hide behind the tall stack of tires where no one could see her. Guido the light blue forklift and Luigi the 1959 Fiat 500 got out and looking sad. The tires were all gone. Luigi said sadly, "Oh Guido, now we'll never sell these tires to most of the customers since all of the tires were all sold out and gone for few days."

Guido nodded sadly. Luigi sighed, "Now what are we going to do now?" He head back inside as Guido follows him. The door automatically went down to close itself. She overheard Luigi and now, she started to feel sorry for them. She thought for a moment and asked, "Now where am I gonna find those tires for them? But I have to be sneaky and try not to get caught. Who knows if they'll alert the white car that kidnapped me into his lab earlier?" She ran off to behind Casa Della Tyres and ran off into the desert. She stopped by the road as she hid behind the huge floor billboard. She saw the male yellow pickup truck that carried stacks of tires. Suddenly, one of the tire stacks fell off from the pickup truck compartment onto the road. She smiled, "Perfect. Thanks."

She picked them up and stacked them all up. She started to shove this stack despite how heavy it feels. She grunted as she kept pushing the stack all the way to Casa Della Types. Luckily, all of the cars are inside their own stores where they are busy at their own works. Red the fire truck was too busy watering the flowers with his fire water hose, and he wasn't even paying attention to Amabelle pushing the stack of tires with her intention of delivering those tires to Luigi and Guido's store.

Finally, she made it to Casa Della Tyres store. They're so heavy. Then, she stopped and they stood near the store. She panted as she placed both of her hands on each knees.

She turned to the door, knocked it with her fist and ran back to her hiding spot behind the tall stacked tire display so Guido and Luigi won't see her. The door opens up. Guido came out and saw two stacks of tires with his surprise. Yet, he smiled as he pick them up with his lifter. But his smile went down and wondered who could possibly delivered the tires to them. But he doesn't mind and returned inside the store.

Amabelle stay hidden. Although she was afraid, she felt deeply happy and hoping her plan worked.

Meanwhile inside the store, Guido headed to Luigi, carrying one stack of tires and smiled, "Hey, boss! Ho trovato queste gomme da fuori!" (English from Italian translation: "Hey, boss! I found those tires from outside!")

Luigi turned around and gasped happily, "You do? Tell me where did you get those tires from?"

Guido answered, "Uh, Io non lo so. Li ho trovati fuori e io non so chi li libererà.." (English Translation: "Uh, I don't know. I just found them outside and I don't know who deliver them.")

Luigi smiled, "Oh, Guido! You're such a hero!" Guido knows that he didn't buy those tires since he is unsure who deliver the tires, but smiled sheepishly.

Outside, Amabelle felt so happy that Guido and Luigi became so happy when they got their new tires. But they didn't know she's here since she is hiding from them. She smiled, "Now that I solved their problem, I guess it's time for me to go." She became worried as she forgot that she was lost in this world and asked herself, "But where?"

She ran off to the back of Luigi's Casa Della Tyres store where she believed it was a safer hiding spot from all the cars and there's no way that everyone go behind this tire store. Suddenly, her stomach growled. She opened her wet backpack that got dried by the air. Luckily, her sandwiches are in a waterproof Ziploc bags. She took one, opens it, and ate her ham and cheese sandwich. She was very hungry, and then drank her tall water bottle.

Meanwhile in the white laboratory, the first security guard car informed Professor Suman, "We're sorry, Professor. We lost the creature you asked us to catch it. It apparently got away and escaped somehow."

Then, a male, black sedan with silver eyes approached them, and he looks identical to Suman, but he is black. He responded as he showed up, "Maybe I can help."

Suman was surprised, "Oh, Rama, my cousin. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own lab studying plants you found?"

Rama answered with a monotone voice, "I cannot help but overhearing your conversation. That creature you were speaking of and that you call it a 'human.' If you want that human back here so bad, perhaps you should let me volunteer myself to bring it to you. First, I had an idea to solve our problems. I will have my workers to spread out all of the wanted posters of this human creature all over the world. The reward of finding it will be a hundred of money. That will make our search simple. Do you agree, Suman, my good older cousin?"

Suman believed it would worked and he answered, "I suppose it'll work. So, alright. I'll let you do your own mission of bringing this creature back to me. Whatever you do, please do not hurt the human. It is small, fragile as a flower, and it is easily quite smarter than we think."

Rama nodded, "I believed I'll keep what you said about this human in my mind before we can proceed our mission for you."

He turned to his black forklifts and commanded, "Come, we must go on with our mission of finding this human creature. First, we must make flyer copies of this." He spoke as he showed a wanted poster of Amabelle Weslie. It contained a photo of her unconscious after she was sucked into the white portal and landed into the lab room. He continued, "Spread them all over the world so everyone will see them. Some will volunteer to find this creature and bring it to us. Is that clear?"

They nodded and Rama said, "Good. Now start making copies of this wanted poster before we can resume our mission."


	2. Amabelle meets Guido

Meanwhile in Radiator Springs that night, Amabelle woke up from her nap on the back of Luigi's Casa Della Tyres store. Her backpack was still closed. She puts it on her back and walks to the corner to see what's going on now. The cars showed up and hanging around outside. She became more scared that she cannot expose herself to the people of Radiator Springs. She has to find the shelter while she must quietly sneak past them without getting caught.

She looked around and found an old metallic barrel with a hole on it. She smiled as she had an idea. While the cars are hanging around, Amabelle, in a barrel, slides herself up to the Cozy Cone Motel as they're not looking. She can see through the hole in case she can see where she's going. She spied on Lightning McQueen exited Cozy Cone Motel number 1 room and she whispered to herself, "I guess this is a right shelter. But I had to get to the number 2 one." She continues sliding herself in a barrel up to Cozy Cone Motel number 2 room.

Little did she know, Sally noticed it through the window and she felt suspicious, but confused about this moving barrel. Although, she didn't realize there was something in that barrel. She went back to reading her book and shrug off her suspicions. Amabelle finally made it into number 2 motel room house of Cozy Cone Motel. She pushes the barrel off of her, walked up, and stepped on the floor button to close the door. It closed down like a house garage door. She closed all of the window curtains to hide.

She sighed in relief, "Phew. That was close. Now I can eat dinner here as long as I stay hidden." She noticed the air conditioner and smiled, "Oh, I didn't know this one has an air conditioner in here. That way, I can cool myself in here. It was hot outside after all." She turned this AC one and this time, this temperature setting was cool temperature. She sighed in satisfaction, "Ha...That's much better." She sat down and eat her dinner which is her last sandwich. This time, it's grilled cheese sandwich. She ate it, drank her water bottle, and then, her 1 bar of Crunch chocolate bar. She was hungry as always. After her dinner, she burped and cleaned up her mess. She puts some trash into her lunch bag because there was no trash can in here. She took out her favorite novel book, "Beauty and the Beast."

11 PM later, everyone is now sleeping in their stores while Lightning McQueen is in his Cozy Cone Motel number 1 room house. Amabelle saw this through the window and whispered to herself, "Good. Everyone's asleep so the coast is clear now." She put her hoodie back on.

She packed up her novel into her backpack, which she puts it on her back again. She stepped the floor button to open up the door and ran out of it. She suddenly stopped as Guido was standing outside of his tire store and watching the sky. He is the only one of Radiator Springs who cannot sleep. He was still confused and worried about who delivered a stack of tires to their store. It appeared that he was like guarding a store like a night guard dog. She managed to stay hidden in the shadows of the buildings. She suddenly felt bad for Guido. She thought, "Before I can get out of here and find my way home, I think I should give him something to eat or drink." She started to ponder, "If I were a talking forklift or a car, what will I eat or drink?"

She thought for a moment until she saw an oil can outside of Mater's Tow Mater Towing and Salvage where Mater was sleeping.

Amabelle gasped quietly, "That's it!" She ran up to this oil can to pull it, but it's too heavy for her to handle. So, her hands slipped off of this can and she fell backward so she shouted quietly, "Oof!"

She tried another method is tying a rope around the can and then, pull the rope to drag this oil can. But no avail so it didn't get dragged. So, she stood here and thought for a moment. She tried her third method is to push the oil can forward with her back and it started to move. She kept pushing it towards Casa Della Tyres while everybody's sleeping. She stopped and check on Guido. Finally, he fell asleep in front of the store and she sighed in relief. She resumed pushing the oil can closer to Guido and stopped. She wiped the sweats off her forehead and sighed, "Phew."

She then turns around and sneaks away before she might wake him up. Before she can get out of here, she ran off, but accidentally knocked into the stack of tires that stood as a store display.

**Crash!**

Amabelle gasped at what she'd done. She turned and saw Guido woke up abruptly. In a panic, she ran into the corner and hid behind the corner pillar of this tire store in the shadows. She covered her mouth to make sure she doesn't make a sound. She was trembling in fear now that she almost got caught.

With Guido, he looked around curiously until he noticed one of the tire stack display got knocked down much to his confusion and surprise. He was like wondering. How did that stack of tires got knocked down? He picked them up and stacked them back together. Then, he grew very suspicious about who and what knocked this stack of tires down. He also saw an oil can appear in front of the store. This grows his suspicions. He decided to check around his store. Amabelle peeked over a corner and saw Guido is going to check around. She did whatever she can to sneak away and try not to get caught by him. She ran around to another corner pillar to hide. He checked where she was hiding in the first corner and there was nothing there. He was still suspicious and slightly confused.

He checked another corner where she hid. She ran off to the other left side of Luigi's Casa Della Tyres store. She hid behind the stack of tires display that was in front of the outdoor window. Guido already looked around the store and he believed there was nothing around it. He didn't even notice her hiding behind one of the store's tire stack displays. He picked up the oil can and took it inside this store. Believing he stopped searching around, she sighed in relief, "Good. He stopped. Now I can get out of here and go home."

He came out from her hiding spot and run to the back of this store. She stopped and panted as she fell on her butt to sit. She was panting in exhaustion. After a few seconds, she regained her energy. She stood up and sighed to relax. Before she can take off and run, she looks to the right and left to make sure nobody's around her. First, she looks to the right and it was clear. Then, she looks to the left until suddenly…

She screamed with her widened eyes at something as she backed away, "Aaaahh!"

It was Guido! He somehow sneaked after her fast and quietly. While she was in fear and panic that she got caught, she backed away. Suddenly, her foot slipped and fell backward so she yelped, "Aaahh!" She fell onto the ground with her headfirst and yelped, "Oof!"

Guido doesn't seem to be scared. Instead, he was curious by his first sight of this human creature he had never seen. He went closer to her slowly to take a good look as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She looked up and saw him getting closer to her slowly and gently. She panted timidly as she crawled backward, "Get away. Get away! GET AWAY!" She got up and tried to run, but she tripped and fell forward instead so she yelped, "Aaahh!"

**Thud!**

He winced at her tripping herself onto the ground. He approached her to help her up as she tried to get up. She panted as she got helped up by him and turned to him, "Thanks." She swept the dirt off her hoodie, and then her legs. Although she appreciates him for helping her instead of hurting her, she was a little scared that she was caught by this blue Italian forklift for the first time. She backed away slowly as he tried to take a close look at her. He spoke up in Italian, "Non aver paura."

She stopped when he says something in Italian she doesn't understand, "Huh?"

He repeated, "Non aver paura."

She thought for a second and exclaimed, "Oh!" She took off her backpack, set it on the ground, and opened it. She pulled out the hand-sized black rectangular prism-shaped device with a red button and a light blue monitor on it. She pushed this button to activated it and pointed it at him. She told, "Now. Say something."

Guido asked as he stared at her device, "Non intendo farti del male. Voglio solo dare un'occhiata a te."

Her device beeped once after that and it spoke up in a man voice to translate what he said, "I don't mean to hurt you. I wanna just take a look at you."

This device worked. She answered, "So, not even reporting to the authorities like the police cars?"

He shook himself no. He looks back at her device she pointed it at him and asked as he pointed his lifter tip at her gadget, "Qual è quella cosa che hai in mano?"

Her gadget beeped once again and translated, "What is that thing you're holding?"

She answered, "Oh, it's my special automatic voice language translator. My grandfather gave it to me. Whenever you say something in your own foreign language like Spanish and Italian, it hears every word you said, and it translates each word into English. That way, I can use it to translate what anyone said in many different languages like you. You speak Italian and I speak English. That is, if you understand English." She became silent and speechless for a moment. Then, Guido asked her, "Il tuo nome?"

The translator device beeps again and translated, "Your name?"

She was surprised that they haven't introduced each other and answered quite awkwardly due to the fact that she was talking to a talking forklift like Guido, "Oh. I'm...Amabelle."

"Amabelle…" Guido pronounced her name right.

She nodded, "Yep. Amabelle. It is a name in Latin-American origin. It means 'lovable' and that makes me a loving kid to my family. That's why my mother named me that way when I was born." She then asked him, "Do you have a name?"

Guido nodded, "Sì. Guido."

She never heard that name before so she tried to pronounce his name, "Gui…"

"Guido." He repeated his name.

She struggled to pronounce his name right, "Weee...ooh."

He rolled his eyes and decided to pronounce his name slowly two times, "Gwee-do. Gwee...do."

Amabelle start to pronounce his name, "Gwee...do." She finally pronounced his name in "gwee-do" as in "Guido" perfectly. She gasped proudly.

Guido smiled and nodded, "Sì, sì."

So she said his name correctly again, "Guido."

He chuckled and smiled, "Guido."

She smiled back at him before she became homesick.

He became concerned and asked, "Che cosa c'é?"

The translator spoke as it beeped, "What's the matter?"

She explained sadly, "If you want to know why I'm here, I got stuck here somehow and I only try to go home. But now, I'm lost here and I can't find my way home."

"Che cosa?" He asked confusingly.

Amabelle push the button of her translator to shut it off so it wouldn't interrupt her. She continued, "As you can see, I don't belong here. I belong to another world where there are people with heads, arms, hands, legs, feet, nose, eyes, ears, eyebrows, mouths, lips, and noses in it. We are humans, and humans come from my home which is totally different from here, where you lived."

She turned her translator back on so she can hear him respond, "Quindi come sei arrivato qui?"

"So how did you get in here?" The translator gadget interpreted his question.

She answered, "I don't know. The only thing I remembered is the big, white round thing appeared right in front of me when I drove myself home from school. I tried to get away from it, but it took me here, this world. It was a white talking car that kidnapped me into his lab so I escaped far away from it until I found your store. Right now, I had nowhere to go. It's hard for me to find my way back home so I'll never get home. My parents will be worried sick and now, I'm stuck here like forever." She leaned her head down sadly.

Guido started to feel sorry for this human girl. He had no idea how it happened. She looked back up at him and asked, "Is there any good shelter for me to sleep in until tomorrow, I can continue finding my way back home? I can't find a place to sleep in with all those cars around here. I don't wanna get caught and get sent away to that car that kidnapped me earlier. I'm afraid they'll do something bad to me. I hope you'll understand my problem and my reasons."

Now Guido understands her situation, he taps gently his lifter tip at her shoulder and responded, "Seguimi."

Amabelle asked, "What?"

He repeated, "Seguimi."

The translator interpreted, "Follow me."

Amabelle became nervous when he told her to follow him, but is reluctant to follow him and must do what he told her. He led her inside the store. She was afraid about what he'll do to her next after that. Inside the red room of Luigi's Casa Della Tyres store, Guido opens up the garage door and he lets her in as in "ladies first." He entered and closed down the door by pressing the left floor button. Next, he turned on the lights in this room with a floor button on the right. She stopped as her eyes are widened and amazed softly, "Whoa…" This room has many collections of Ferrari items such as the posters on the walls, wall framed photo of some famous Ferrari racing cars, a symbol of Ferrari on the wall, the Ferrari flag pinned to the wall, and the yellow large Ferrari rug on the floor. She turned and saw a red shelf with Ferrari miniature wheels, photos, mugs, Ferrari toy car action figures, and even a few red and yellow Ferrari pillows with black horses on them.

She smiled, "Wow, you had so many Ferrari collection stuff, and even a rug on your floor."

He asked, "Ti piace?"

"Do you like it?" The translator interpreted what he said.

She turned to him and smiled, "Like it? I love it. You didn't tell me that you're a fan of Ferrari like me because my grandfather is a famous Ferrari racer and he loves Ferrari as I do."

He smiled even more that he was so lucky that the unusual human creature like Amabelle loved Ferrari like himself and Luigi. She became sad when she mentioned her grandfather again. She walks up to stand on the rug, puts down her backpack to the floor from her back and sits down before crosses her legs. She puts her elbows on her laps and leans her face sides on her palms. She leaned down sadly. His smile went down and approaches her slowly.

Amabelle opens her backpack and pulls out her photo album. She opens it sadly and looks at the first page that has the photos of Daring Devil displayed in two front pages. She then turns off her translator.

"È questo?" Guido asked concernedly while looking at her photos.

Even though Amabelle did not understand his question in Italian, she answered, "That's my grandfather, Daring Devil. He was the most famous Ferrari racer all around the world when I was five. He won so many trophies and my father helped him. My father was a good son and a pit crew helper to him. Later on, after months, things have changed inside him. He let all of his ego and pride get into his head and he can't control himself. He lost his good sportsmanship so it became worst. I don't understand why. But all he cared about is his pride, fame, and winning everything like my father told me about him. My father tried to stop him and make him come back to his senses, but my grandfather didn't listen to him." She flipped the next page to show the photo of Daring Devil's wrecked car in the middle of the race.

Guido gasped silently in horror and realized what she said was true. She continued sadly, "While he was racing and beating all of the racers behind him, all of his tires popped and his car got wrecked. He was terribly hurt so the hospital took him in. They tried everything to save him, but it's too late. They said that he died of those serious, severe injuries, and a broken neck because of the racing car accident. So, because of that, my dad retired and resumed his family life starting with raising me. My father said he was traumatized about what happened to my grandfather. That's why he retired from being a member of the Ferrari pit crew. But that did not stop me from loving Ferrari like my grandfather."

Guido felt very sad and compassionate after hearing all of her grandfather's story. Amabelle flipped the page and look at the photos of her 20-year-old tan skinned brother with black, short, spiky hair, broad nose, and dark brown eyes named Dalyn. He wore a red dark red mechanic outfit that has a Ferrari badge on the left side of his shirt, dark brown wrist length gloves, black sneakers, and a red cap. The first photo showed Dalyn washed the customer's yellow sedan car and the second one of him replacing tires of another customer's car using his black electric impact wrench which is similar to Guido's. She told, "That's my older brother, Dalyn. He's 10 years older than me. He's a mechanic that works in his auto part store and vehicle repair shop. He's very fast at changing tires, and he fixes broken parts of cars and trucks. I wanna be a mechanic just like him and I'll do anything to work for Ferrari in the memories of my Ferrari grandfather."

Guido smiled warmly while listening to her. She pulled out a videotape that labeled, "Dalyn is the best mechanic brother ever" from her backpack and showed it to him. "Perhaps I'll let you see him in my videotape so you'll get to know him. He's a nice, cool boy. I hope you'll like him." Guido drove off slowly and dragged the wheeled table with a TV on top of it in here. Under the TV, there's a VCR player. She turned on the TV and pushed in the videotape into the VCR player. She pressed the play button to start this video and set the volume lower so nobody from outside will hear it. Amabelle and Guido stand back to watch this video. She sat down and crossed her legs next to Guido.

The video showed Amabelle's father, Thomas holding a video camera and videotaped Dalyn quickly changed tires of the car in 5 seconds while wearing rollerskates in a car repair garage shop. Amabelle was in there, standing, and watching Dalyn changing tires. Amabelle announced, "See, ladies and gentlemen, mom and dad? My best big brother, Dalyn is the fastest tire changer and an amazing mechanic in the whole world! Give him applause, everybody!"

His mother and the other relatives are heard clapping and cheering at Dalyn while Amabelle points her palm at him who took a bow at their family.

With Amabelle and Guido, who are watching this video, she turned to him, "See? That's what made him the best mechanic in the whole world. He worked very hard for our family while my dad is in his retirement."

The video changed to the next scene of Amabelle and Dalyn sitting in the couch and watching Ferrari racing TV shows in the living room. Amabelle asked him, "Dalyn, what's so great about being a mechanic?"

He answered kindly, "Being a mechanic is cool and it makes me feel useful, smart, and helpful to the people in need. Sure, you may change a lot of oil, but you can also work on novel challenges including race cars, classic cars, and heavy equipment. Mechanics did interesting work, meeting and helping others in need, and facing problem solutions. If you were me as an auto mechanic, then you know what it's like of being one. Not only you enjoy changing both oil and tires, and fixing car parts to make the vehicles working, it was important to help others in need. Of course, meeting new customers might grow your experience while helping them. You have to do whatever it takes to work with all of your passionate efforts if this is your dream you wanted to achieve. Even when hard things get in your way, you mustn't let it stop your dreams and kept going with all of your hard working efforts. Dreams are always unbreakable if you choose to follow them no matter what."

Amabelle was crying with happy tears as she'll never forget what Dalyn told her about being a mechanic and following dreams to achieve. She looked at Guido who was smiling and felt touched by what Dalyn said. They watch the video of Amabelle hugging Dalyn. Amabelle grew even sadder as she stops the video by pressing the stop button of the VCR player. She told, "Last month in winter before today's spring season, Dalyn left the house to get back to his work. It was my aunt's birthday, but Dalyn had no time for it since he received an emergency call from his customer. So he ran off to help. One hour later, the snowstorm starts as he drove all the way to his repair shop. He was caught in a blizzard that covered his windshield and his car got crashed into the tree. Luckily, he survived. He didn't want to give up because he wanted to insist himself on helping the customer in need. He ran all the way to his shop. Just then, suddenly, he felt a cold pain in his chest and he coughed. Just like the doctors told my parents on the phone. So they sent Dalyn to the hospital where they told us that he's suffering severe pneumonia by a snow blizzard. All he did was coughing severely and his skin was freezing. Later that night, he died."

She pulled out the photo of herself and Dalyn hugging each other while standing by the red Ferrari race car display in the racing museum from her photo album book. She stared at it sadly, "Whenever he's not working, Dalyn always promised himself that he would take me anywhere I wanna go and together, we would watch Ferrari racing tournaments. He was kind, hardworking, successful at his dream work, loving, honest, brave, generous, and loyal." She started to cry when explaining about him. She sniffed sadly as her tears start to water from her eyes.

Guido became sympathetic after hearing her backstory of her brother she dearly loved. She sniffed, "If only my brother, Dalyn...was alive...He would love to...come back home and...give me...a hug...whenever I'm crying." She started to cry while hugging her photo. Guido became sadder, sympathetic, and empathetic when watching her cry. He approached her from behind and gently hugged her with his lifters to comfort her. She stopped crying as she felt him hugging her from behind. She suddenly blushed and responded with tears streaming down on her cheeks, "Thanks, Guido. Dalyn always hugged me from behind like that whenever I cried in need. And you, you felt warm when you do that and there's something I felt inside you. Well, I don't know." She got up as he released her from his lifters. She looked at Guido and added, "There's something familiar inside you. Or something that Dalyn has inside him." She turned off the TV and yawned. It was getting late. She sadly walked onto the rug as she took off her blue hoodie. She folds it and set it on the rug where she lay down there. She laid her head on the folded hoodie to use it like a pillow She talked to herself, "If my parents noticed that I've gone missing, now they're gonna start looking all over for me like they looked for Dalyn long time ago…" Her eyes are slowly closing and she fell into a deep sleep.

All Guido did was watching her falling asleep. He felt very sorry for her about the loss of her grandfather and her dearly beloved brother. He turned and saw a red towel on the collection item shelf next to the Ferrari car action figure. He took one out, unfold it, and place it on her from the neck to her feet like a sleeping warm blanket. He turned off the lights and stood next to her. He watched her sleeping until he fell asleep next to her to keep her company as he believed that it will make her feel better.


	3. Amabelle Try To Escape Radiator Springs

The next morning, we hear an off-screen rooster crowing and we see the United States flag moving up to the top of a pole as a reveille plays. The screen then changes shot to the ground to show Sarge, who had raised the flag up. Sarge salutes with his antenna. Then, Sarge's bugle reveille gets interrupted by Jimi Hendrix's rendition of "The Star-Strangled Banner" being put on by Fillmore. Sarge demanded, "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?!"

Fillmore responded calmly and emotionlessly, "Respect the classics, man. It's Hendrix!"

Then, the screen shows inside Guido's room where Amabelle and Guido are sleeping. Guido heard his alarm clock beeping. It's 9 'o clock in the morning. It's time for breakfast. He woke up and yawned. He turned and looked down at Amabelle, who's still sleeping peacefully on the rug. He smiled warmly at her. He opens the door up to exit his room and then, he push the floor button to close down the door of this room where Amabelle will remain hidden safely. He left off for breakfast. After that, she woke up. She sat up and yawned as she stretched her arms. She looked around and noticed Guido had left. She wondered, "Guido?" She looked around again and shrugged, "I guess he might be off for work. I think I need something to do to pass the time while waiting for him."

She stood up and looked around. On the red bookshelf, she found a book that said, "English to Italian Language Dictionary." She thought to herself, "There's a book that could help me learn Italian. When I study it, maybe I can learn how to understand what Guido said so I can give my translator a rest for overusing it." She grabbed it, sat down, and opened this book to study the English-Italian language dictionary.

Meanwhile with Guido, he arrived at Flo's Cafe where he met Flo, Ramone, and Luigi. He smiled, "Buongiorno."

Luigi smiled, "Ah, buongiorno to you too, Guido. Where have you've been earlier?"

Guido smiled as he tried not to be nervous, "Uh, stavo dormendo davvero bene." (Translation from Italian to English: "Uh, I was sleeping real good".)

Luigi smiled as he bought what he said, "Good. That's all I need to hear." He turned to Flo and smiled, "Flo, may I have two for me and Guido as usual please?"

She smiled, "Comin' right up." She turned.

Meanwhile somewhere in the road of Route 66, Rama and his black forklifts are scouting around the dirt area outside of the road path. Next to Rama was his twin sister, Heather (voiced by Janelle Monae), who is a black sedan like him. Rama commanded, "Keep looking, man, while we're posting those wanted posters of this human everywhere."

Heather asked, "Rama, is this very neccessary? It took a long time to find this acquired creature that appeared to be very...you know, innocent that wanted to be free as a bird plane."

"Trust me, Heather, my younger twin sister. When we find the human, we would bring it back right where it belong, safe and sound." Rama said sternly, but calmly.

"But you're not hurt it with your own plan, do you?" Heather asked worriedly.

"Why would I wanna hurt it if it was so small and fragile? We could do anything for our cousin, Suman, who always wanted to see the human world that everybody thought it was all a myth. Besides, once we capture it and bring it to our lab, we would began our research on it."

"So after that, do you think you're gonna let it go? It seems that it doesn't want to be in this world. I feel it."

"How could you feel it? You don't know anything about humans like Suman and I do. For me, I'm not gonna let it go. I would rather make it stay here forever." Rama growled as his true nature was revealed.

Heather gasped quietly in horror.

Rama added, "Because I need to study more about this human real hard and severely."

Heather felt like she doesn't want to hurt Amabelle because she felt that it was an innocent creature, who wanted to be free and go home.

"Come, Heather. We got our mission to finish." Rama gestured at her to follow him before they slowly move on.

Meanwhile in Casa Della Tyres store, the purple Ferrari 400 car asked Luigi with a smile, "Excuse me, did you have snow tires?"

Luigi smiled, "Absolutely yes!" He turned to Guido with a smirk, "Guido?"

"Peet stop!" Guido winked. Then, he used the cordless impact wrench to loosen and remove the lug nuts on the wheels. The power and the vibration will loosen a tight nut, because of the torque produced by the wrench. Next, he adjust the direction of spin: forward or backward with the wrench lever. He turn the valve to increase or reduce the torque. He is correctly remove fasteners and never fully tighten the wheel nuts. If he over tighten them, the bolts may fail and cause the wheel to shear off the vehicle while it is moving. Always finish the job with a lug nut wrench. He used special sockets and make sure only to use the special impact sockets, extensions and joints. These sockets are special 6-point types and can withstand the sudden force that the impact wrench produces. He is quickly replaced the tire wheels so quickly in 2.5 seconds flat.

The Ferrari 400 car was fully amazed and smiled with his widened eyes, "Wow, your assistant is very fast and skillful!"

"Grazie, sir. My friend, Guido's dream is working in a pit stop for a real race car. But we only work for Ferraris."

"Oh ho ho. I'm a Ferrari 400 and the name is Farlon." said the dark purple Ferrari 400 car named Farlon with a smile. "Thanks for replacing my old ones into new ones."

"Anytime, sir. Have a wonderful day in Radiator Springs." chuckled Luigi.

Farlon went off from the store. Meanwhile in Guido's bedroom, it's been hours for Amabelle of studying Italian language and she felt bored of waiting. She sighed, "What's taking Guido so long? I need to get out of here and go home. My parents will be looking all over for me." She closed the book and put it away into the bookshelf. She added, "At least I learned Italian so I can understand Guido at all." She turned to the door and assumed, "Besides, if he can't help me, then I'm on my own." She thought for a moment until she noticed the window. She smiled as she put on her backpack so she walked up to it, opened the lock of this window and push the window up opened. She climbed up onto the window sill. Before she can get herself down, she suddenly fell out forward of the room through this window. She screamed, "Whoooaa!"

**Thud!**

She was seen laying on her back after the fall. She sat up as she rubbed the back of her head and groaned, "Ow…" She got up and pulled down the window to close it. She ran off to the corner to see if the coast is clear. However, she saw the cars are working in their stores such as Red the fire truck was watering the flowers with a water hose. She turned to see Ramone was working with Farlon with a car paint job request. She looked at the other way to see Guido sweeping the floor with a broom while Luigi was staring at the Leaning Tower of Tires. Before she can go, she wondered what Guido's doing so she sneakily approached him.

Luigi smiled while staring dreamily, "Can't you believe it, Guido? If we meet more Ferrari cars in our shop, our day will be the best day ever. Just like we meet Farlon who is Ferrari 400. I don't believe it." He sighed while Guido only stood with a smile and watched Luigi speaking.

While Guido is listening to Luigi, Amabelle's sneaking up to Guido on the left side and tap her index finger at the left side of his body. He turned to who he's talking to and whispered, "Non adesso."

He turned back to watched his best friend, Luigi. Then, he suddenly shocked and gasped quietly. He turned to who tapped him is Amabelle! He is in the state of disbelief. He looked back at Luigi, fearing that Luigi will see Amabelle got near him. Guido panickedly pick her up so she yelped, "Whoa!"

Luckily, Luigi wasn't paying attention nor hearing Amabelle and Guido while he was staring at the Leaning Tower of Tires.

She struggled from his lifters that hold around her as he took her inside the store. She asked, "What are you doing?"

He hid her behind some stacks of tire wheels and set her down. He whispered to me in panic, "Cosa stai facendo qui?! Non puoi essere qui! Mi metterete nei guai!" (English translation from Italian: "What are you doing here?! You can't be here! You're going to get me in trouble!")

Amabelle whispered as she finally understood what he said due to that she studied Italian language from the book, "Guido, I waited for you for few hours and I thought you can help me get out of here so I can go home, but you didn't. So I escaped from your room and went off on my own. But before I go, I saw you working and didn't know you can change tires fast like my-"

Luigi's voice called ou which startled Amabelle and Guido, "Guido! A new customer has arrived!"

Guido whispered, "Rimani qui." He was telling her to stay here before he zipped off to help the customer out. All Amabelle do was stay hidden and watch what Guido's doing to the customer car. This time, it's a female red car with a Ferrari icon on her front bumper and smiled, "Why, ciao, gentlemen. Are there any special tires for me to try on? I was looking for any of them that would made me feel like a special 'me.'"

"Why, certainly, signorina. Anything for you." smiled Luigo approvingly. He looked at Guido and asked, "Guido?"

"Peet stop!" Guido grinned.

Next, Guido is then shown holding his wheel gun known as the impact wrench, which is heard whirring as Chuck Berry's version of "_**Route 66**_" plays. Luigi is seen holding a flag up, attached to his antenna. He holds it up a bit more, which Guido make the wheel gun whirr. Luigi then moves the flag down, and Guido then gets to work on unfastening the bolts on the red female Ferrari car's tires, as Luigi dodges one of the tires going through the air. Amabelle saw this whole thing in amusement and awe. She dropped her jaw in a main surprise. When Guido is finished putting the new tires, the female Ferrari car is shown looking at them in a mirror.

Luigi chuckled, "What did Luigi tell you, huh?"

The red female Ferrari car laughed while admiring her new Ferrari tires with white frames around the rims, "You were right. They do fit my personality and attitude filled with energy of Ferrari!"

Luigi and Guido smiled at each other and then at her.

Amabelle whispered in awe, "I don't believe it. Guido is a mechanic like my brother."

In her flashback, Dalyn showed the 7-year-old Amabelle how to unfasten the bolts on the random customer's car's tires using a same impact wrench that Guido used earlier. He smiled patiently, "See, Amabelle? This is the way how you changed tires using my impact wrench tool if you wanna learn how to be a car mechanic just like me."

"Wow, this is so cool, Dalyn." Young Amabelle smiled in amazement before hugging him and commented, "That's what made you the best mechanic and my best big brother ever."

This is where her flashback ended. She snapped herself out and watched the female Ferrar car thankfully smiled at Luigi and Guido, "How could I ever thank you, amicos?"

Luigi smiled, "Happy to help, amica. You can come here anytime we want. Especially we love to welcome real Ferraris like you."

This both amazed and interested Amabelle even more now she found out that Luigi and Guido loved Ferraris just like herself, her grandfather and her older brother, Dalyn.

"Ciao, amicos. Grazie." The red female Ferrari car smiled before she left the store.

Luigi smiled and sighed, "Oh, Guido. Now it made our day the best day ever even more."

"Sono d'accordo con te." Said Guido that he agreed with Luigi.

Luigi smiled out of excitement that they helped out two Ferraris, "Yes, Guido! Two real Ferraris I tell you! Punch me, Guido! Punch me in the face! This is the most glorious day of my life!" Luigi faints and tips over.

Although Guido was happy as Luigi that they interacted with two Ferrari cars they helped out, but luckily, he wasn't fainted because he was thinking of Amabelle he's hiding. Once Luigi is unconscious like that, now it's Guido's chance to go check on Amabelle. She asked quietly, "Is it safe for me to come out now and run?"

Guido shook his head. However, he had an idea. He picked up Amabelle with his lifters from the floor. She demanded as she struggled in his lifter grasp, "Stop grabbing me like that-"

He shushed her in panic, "Shh!"

"Sorry." She whispered that she forgot that her shouting might wake Luigi up.

He dropped her into a tall stack of tires through the holes of tire wheels so she yelped, "Aah!" She whispered, "What are you doing? Let me out of here!"

He shushed her again as he picked up the stack of tires with her in it. He carried her out of the store and snuck past those bystander cars. Nobody suspected what's in the stack of tires. Before he can reach the ending path of Radiator Springs, Sally Carrera approached her and smiled, "Hi, Guido. What are you doing?"

He only responded, "Nothing. Ciao." He move off, leaving Sally confused.

Amabelle asked as she doesn't know what's going on, "Guido, are we there yet?"

He shushed her again and whispered, "Fidati di me. Ti sto portando fuori di qui come volevi. Ora rimani in silenzio finché non avremo trovato un posto dove poter correre."

Amabelle recorded what Guido said with a translator in a low volume. It beeped and translated in a low volume, "Trust me. I'm getting you out of here like you wanted it. Now stay quiet until we found a spot where you can run."

She turns off her translator so she can stay quiet while Guido is helping her getting out of Radiator Springs.

Later, he arrived by the billboard far away from Radiator Springs since the coast is clear. He pick up each tire from the top to bottom to the ground to free her. She panted as she felt like she was squished in the stack, "Thanks, Guido. But I will never want to be in that stack of tires that made me feel squished."

Before he can say anything to her, he turned and see a black female forklift coming. So he stacked up the tires and hid her there again as she yelped, "Hey!"

He shushed her in panic and turned to the black female forklift with teal blue eyes who asked him, "Hi. Are you Guido that the news reports of Piston Cup told me about you?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Si, si. Yes."

She smiled, "Lightning McQueen told me about you and they said that you are a fastest pit stop in Piston Cup. I remember I was your biggest fan for a week." She suddenly smelled something and asked, "Do you smell something funny?"

Guido shook his head as he did his best to remain calm in order not arouse her suspicions.

"You know, it smells like something is on your tires." She said skeptically.

Guido responded, "No, no. Dovresti andare a casa. Go home." He tried to usher her off, but his body side accidentally knocked over a stack of tires so Amabelle fell out of it onto the ground.

She yelled, "Ow!"

The fan female forklift and Guido gasped. She asked in shock, "Is that…?"

"Si." He answered in guilt

Amabelle stood up and told, "Wait, let me explain! This isn't what it looks like."

The female forklift turned to Guido. "WERE YOU HIDING HER THE WHOLE TIME!?" She yelled in shock at what she took this as.

"N-No… I mean… S-Si… I mean…" stuttered Guido.

"I thought you can tell me everything ever since I respected you as my favorite hero that never lied!" She yelled angrily.

"But-" said Guido sadly.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted. And with that, she stormed off. By then, Guido had a small tear in each of his eyes. He then became angry, glared at Amabelle and yelled, "È colpa tua!"

"My fault?" She was shocked before she became angry. "How is it my fault?!" She yelled angrily back to him.

"Dovresti nasconderti meglio!" He yelled.

"So now you're blaming me for not hiding anywhere better? You're the one who put me in that stack of tires that got me feel squeezed in those tire holes so you carried it with me in it before you knock me over! It was your idea!" She argued with a yell.

Guido became surprised, knowing she was right. It's his fault. He should have stop and think better.

She angrily told, "Look, I was trying to escape on my own until you came in to help me escaped, but you messed it up since now that I'm exposed to your fangirl. If I haven't met you in that store, none of this would've happened. You're not trying to help me. You're just trying to keep me all to yourself just like the white car that kidnapped me in the first place! You're just nothing, but useless to my need! And you are nothing like my older brother who died for me out of love!"

This hurts his feelings since she has been saying negative things to him out of anger.

She added, "I don't wanna be in your stupid store anyway." She turned away from him angrily and her eyes started to fill with tears.

Guido approached her sadly as he tried to apologize and touched her shoulder with his right lifter tip, "Amabelle…"

She swatted his lifter off her shoulder as she yelled, "Just go away!" She started to cry as she ran away from him.

Guido sadly cried out her name, "Amabelle! Amabelle!"

She doesn't listen to him as she kept running out of his sight. He stopped and leaned down sadly. Especially he became guilty for blaming her instead of himself. He was quick to hasty anger until Amabelle pointed out his real fault and saying negative things to him. He saw what Amabelle accidentally left one item from her backpack is a DVD case of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. He picked it up with his lifters while feeling guilty and emotionally hurt. He was silently blaming himself for upsetting Amabelle and falsely blaming her.

With Amabelle, she kept running past the tumbleweeds on the sandy ground while she was crying and repeatedly wiping her tears with her fist. She's been running for miles for a young kid like her.

With the female black fan forklift who had been watching Amabelle running away, she was out of Guido's complete sight meaning she is all alone. She secretly activated a communicator on the left side of her body next to her lifter and spoke while sneakily following Amabelle, "Professor Rama, I found the human creature in Route 66. It's heading off to the rocky mountains."

Rama's voice in her communicator responded, "Good. Wait for me and our crew so we can come find you, Raven. When we arrived, take us to find that human creature."

"As you command, Professor. Over." Raven automatically deactivated her communicator. She turned out to be a spy sent by Professor Rama. She got off the road to pull over and wait here as the song, "_**All By Myself**_" by Celine Dion played.

** When I was young,**

**I never needed anyone,**

**And making love was just for fun.**

**Those days are gone. **

Meanwhile, Guido is in his bedroom, watching Amabelle's DVD movie, "_**Walt Disney Beauty and the Beast**_" played in his VCR player. He is still sad and guilty for upsetting Amabelle. He's holding his own lifters and became very lonely now that he lost Amabelle, whom he end up loving her like a younger sister. His tears streaming down from his eyes.

** Livin' alone,**

**I think of all the friends I've known.**

**When I dial the telephone,**

**Nobody's home..**

**All by myself.**

**Don't wanna be**

**All by myself**

**Anymore. **

Meanwhile with Amabelle, she was seen sitting in the shade and leaning her back on the wall of the rocky mountain.

** Hard to be sure.**

**Sometimes I feel so insecure. **

She looked at her photo album page with her photos of herself spending time with Dalyn she loved dearly.

** And loves so distant and obscure**

**Remains the cure. **

Amabelle sobbed softly, "I'm so sorry, Dalyn…" She sobbed out of homesickness and loneliness.

** All by myself.**

**Don't wanna be**

**All by myself**

**Anymore. **

The scene showed two split screens. On the left, Guido sadly watched the sky through the window. On the right split screen, Amabelle looked up at the sky sadly as well. Now they are both watching the sky out of loneliness and sadness.

** All by myself.**

**Don't wanna live**

**All by myself**

**Anymore... **

The music faded and stopped. The right split screen with Amabelle in it faded away. Guido was watching the movie part where the Beast is picking up the magic hand mirror. He commanded, "Show me the girl."

The magic mirror glass shines, then glows green and reveals Belle in her bedroom, talking to the Wardrobe.

The female wardrobe in mirror is pleading and said, "Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Belle is still disturbed by the attack and said, "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

The Beast is setting down magic mirror and is speaking tenderly, "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster."

One of the petal falls off the rose that is in the bell jar.

"It's hopeless." said the Beast puts his head in his hands as in a depressed state.

Guido became depressed as well, believing he is a fool after he accused Amabelle of hiding in wrong place. He realized that she was right. It was his idea of hiding her in the stack of tires. He was trying to help her go home, but he messed things up. He sadly muttered out of guilt and loneliness, "Amabelle…"


End file.
